


we could form this dream

by fromthemoon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Lowercase, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 15:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17327522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthemoon/pseuds/fromthemoon
Summary: shouyou is a ray of sunshine, all sides and moments of him radiating a certain kind of brightness, a thing tobio isn't used to. tobio is not a morning person, and shouyou resembles the sun too much that this automatically makes him irked at every single interaction they have, but somehow tobio manages.





	we could form this dream

**Author's Note:**

> alternatively: wanna feel you by my side (standing next to me)
> 
> based off taylor swift's untouchable. enjoy!

_untouchable_

 

the first time tobio saw him, they battled each other.

 

younger shouyou was always fired up, always had the bright spark shining in his eyes. _i want to win,_ those eyes screamed. and tobio, tobio is almost threatened. almost had that small feeling that maybe this kid was going to be the one that beat him.

 

but he's kageyama tobio.

 

as expected by everyone, yukigaoka lost.

 

tobio forgot about the boy with speed, forgot about all of the people on the other side of the court because his real opponent?

 

his real opponent was himself.

 

_burning brighter than the sun_

 

it's been months since the second time tobio crossed paths with the fast spiker, and ever since that second time, he's lost count of how many days they've met yet again.

 

joining the karasuno volleyball team would be easy, tobio thought, he had skills and talent, what could go wrong?

 

hinata shouyou's the answer.

 

tobio is practicing alone when there are footsteps rushing towards the gymnasium, he minds his own business until he hears an unnecessarily loud _what are you doing here?!_  bursts from shouyou. two middle school enemies meet again.

 

this time though, instead of them facing each other on opposite sides of the court, they stand side by side on one side of it.

 

they power through training, even going as far as practicing after the designated hours with shouyou's _one more!_  echoing through the gymnasium's walls. they power through practice matches and individual trainings. a dynamic duo, they are, their attack dubbed as the weirdo quick.

 

their friendship—both sides have not confirmed if this is really a friendship, but shouyou likes to believe they're friends—like their attack, turns out to mirror their overall dynamic as well. a short middle blocker, a genius setter. one who relies on his jump and reflexes, and one who does the calculations and specifications. they're as opposite as opposite gets.

 

shouyou is a ray of sunshine, all sides and moments of him radiating a certain kind of brightness, a thing tobio isn't used to. tobio is not a morning person, and shouyou resembles the sun too much that this automatically makes him irked at every single interaction they have, but somehow tobio manages.

 

tobio believes this is because he knows that shouyou is essential to winning, that he endures and handles shouyou's unwavering light beams because if he doesn't, there are high chances of their already unusual pairing resulting in failure. tobio believes in this, but in the course of just a few months, he's not sure anymore.

 

contrary to tobio's preferences and existence, shouyou is like the sun.

 

something tobio dislikes, but doesn't mind.

 

_and when you're close i feel like coming undone_

 

they've walked home together several times before.

 

always giving in to each other's _once more_  and _toss me another one_ , tobio and shouyou had always been the last ones to go, locking up the gymnasium and walking a silent, moonlit path together on the way home before they part at an intersection.

 

usually shouyou is admiring how the moon shines at night, always going on about how cool it is with it's light going _waaah_ and the clouds surrounding it going _whoosh_. but tonight he's quiet.

 

kageyama notices this, but only when they're nearing the intersection where they part ways. he's about to mention how unusual it is but is stopped by shouyou's low voice.

 

"you know we're going to win, right?"

 

tobio is taken aback by how serene yet powerful his voice sounds, though his shock is short-lived and is quickly replaced by the corner of his lip tugging upwards in the slightest bit.

 

he's about to respond of course we are, dumbass when he realizes shouyou's moved closer to him, a distance he's experienced before but in this moment, he's frozen. shouyou's left hand grips one of the handles on his bike and his right is clenched into a fist on his side, almost brushing tobio's left hand. he looks down at the shorter boy and his heart may have skipped a beat when he sees him smiling with the familiar fire in his eyes.

 

tobio doesn't pay attention to it, to his heart threatening to burst out of his chest and only offers a clenched fist towards shouyou, an offer of a fist bump saying we'll win.

 

because they will.

**Author's Note:**

> it's been an awful long time since i last wrote anything to post, so i apologize if this is a little rusty or too rusty :,( but thank you for taking the time to read! <3
> 
> catch me on twitter @lelesgf!


End file.
